Luminaires based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly popular. By using several light sources, light designers can create simple as well as complex light effects, for instance color effects and dynamic effects in order to enhance the atmosphere of interiors and exteriors. Lighting systems based on LEDs have more degrees of freedom to benefit from, compared to traditional lighting with respect to, for instance, color, form factor, directionality, and ease of installation. Therefore LED-based lighting systems are more convenient when creating various light effects.
LEDs are available in many different colors, they are small and they are becoming very efficient and affordable.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,840,655, for example, discloses a LED light set including a flexible plastic tube having an axially extended passage hole and light guide hole and a plurality of inside lamp holes radially extended between the passage hole and the light guide hole.
A problem with existing LED luminaries is that they are not very easy to modify in respect of the obtained light effect.